


War of change

by Confused_Turtle (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Possible other characters, possible other relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Confused_Turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is suddenly thrown into the turmoil of war. After the drastic changes when she comes to the front lines of the war Danzo has raged against them, Sakura is better at this than anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The change

"You don't understand. Kakashi's gone. Dead. Naruto's at the front of the god damned war, fighting a war front all by himself and Sasuke's god knows where. Not here is all I can say. So with me being the only present one here. I must take the responsibility of bringing team seven back together." 

"Sakura, you're only seventeen. You can't possibly handle such a burden on your shoulders. We've got this under control."

"Under control! You call this under control? The whole village has been put into a state of panic. You know who could fix this? Team seven. The most powerful team in the world. I will succeed, and I will advance. This war that's raged upon us will be done. Only when we are together. United. Can we make it through alive. Shishou, I'm not asking, I'm merely telling you."

"No! I won't let you kill yourself foolishly out there! Let the adults handle this, Sakura-"

"Tsunade, in the shinobi world I was an adult at the age of 12 when I became a genin. You can't stop me. I'm going to assemble my team, head to the front lines and find Naruto. And I WILL haul Sasuke's ass back here! I'm needed at the front lines, Tsunade... I've surpassed you in medicine, tactics, genjutsu and strength. I think I'm worthy to fight on the front lines of this war with MY boys. Never again will I let us be separated because Kakashi obviously can't help anymore. The war that Danzo has raged on the fire country will not stop unless we do something more drastic. Because right now we're just letting our shinobi be killed. And for what? A war that we're losing!?"

"No"

"I didn't ask."

"No"

"Please Tsunade, stop this."

"Sakura you're like a daughter to me. I'll go insane if you die on me like- like-"

"Tsunade. I. Won't. Die."

"No"

Sakura had never heard her mentor sound so helpless before in her life. As much as Sakura had liked to go up to her and just envelope her in a giant, comforting hug, Sakura had to stand her ground that day. That depressing day she left her parents, her village, her friends who had still not been sent in to fight. She would look back on those depressing war days one day though and smile to herself knowing.... Knowing they'd won. All because she came to the front lines. 

This is the story of Sakura Haruno. War veteran. Anbu captain. Highly trained medic. And how she saved her country. 

Two years later Konoha was on the winning side of the war. Everything changed when Sakura came. More shinobi where being healed and alive than there where being killed. 

More shinobi where fighting, they where fighting fiercely with adamant hope in their eyes once she came. In the beginning Sakura had fought her way to the front lines helping immensely. She'd even managed to create a long crack/crater down the front lines, leaving the shinobi enough time to recover peacefully for two days until the other side had found a way to cross. 

When Sakura was finished at the front lines helping her fellow shinobi she set up barriers all around camps she made up near the front lines. Allowing shinobi fighting for the fire country to pass through and be healed or to come up with strategies. Months after the camps where made they where bustling with shinobi. Here at the camps they could relax without having to always be alert. It was almost like their home. People would always be there to greet them and congratulate them.

There where also high level gen-jutsu that Kurenai set up so that only camp leader could deflect it. There was a different gen-jutsu set up every two weeks just to be safe. There where three camps along the front lines. Spread out evenly there where camp leaders for each. Sakura was camp leader of camp 1, Shikamaru was camp leader for camp 2 and Naruto or Neji would always switch when one was needed else where than camp 3. 

The war became much easier than it was before.

During all this time and war Sakura had even picked up an apprentice and two other students. Teaching them all she knew. They where only fourteen when they where sent out to war and immediately came to Sakura. They'd been a scraggly weak group. But now they where known as Sakura's students. The war changers students, and they where feared.

Her apprentice wasn't as strong as her other two students. He was much better with medical jutsu and stayed behind to help Sakura at camp healing shinobi. His name was Iyashi-kei. Sakura dubbed him as a healer considering his name and instantly took a liking to him. Her other students liked to fight a lot and always bantered about who looked best. Sigh, girls. 

Even in times of war most nights shinobi stopped fighting and took the chance to jump back to camp and sit around a large bond-fire, telling war stories. They might not have been the best considering they where still at war but nonetheless people could laugh or sympathize with them. 

When people speak of war, they speak of horrible times and friendships breaking. But this war brought everyone together. To fight for the country they love with the people they love was the best thing they could do. Although most of them had already come to Sakura with grave injuries, she never let one die. Not once. This is why they where winning. This is why they where in high spirits. 

Sakura was unstoppable. Meaning so was Konoha.

Back at camp 1 Sakura was speaking with Shikamaru, who'd travelled from camp 2 to her so they could discuss strategy along with Naruto a who'd also travelled from camp 3 a good ways farther than camp 2, leaving Neji in charge. Sasuke sat to the left of Sakura listening intently to what Shikamaru was suggesting while Shizune stood hands on the map of the countries looking for loop holes. 

Wherever Sakura was, that was their meeting place. 

Sasuke returned- well more like was threatened to return, when Sakura found him amidst the chaos of the war that had spread out to the rain country. 

He obliged. His reasons still unknown. He says that he just wants to pay for his crimes but most think that he's terrified of Sakura. Well to be fair everyone is, everyone loves her but there's always the thought of her punching your face in, sooooo. Yeah.

Sakura sighed exasperatedly, whipping the sweat beading down her forehead from the humidity. After one hour and forty-five minutes of strategizing, she voiced what everyone was thinking. 

"We're screwed."

Everyone sighed.

"Way to be blunt." Sasuke remarked.

"Well, it's true. There are no openings for our advanced anbu to sneak in through and even if there where, if any of us without the antidote to the poison that we sent onto their side, went in they would die in a matter of days." 

"What confuses me is why they've stopped fighting." Shikamaru added.

"We obviously can't go in, considering the poison. Maybe they're just in a weak state. The poison Sak created a while back must have spread to their base by now. They're probably frantic." Naruto butted in.

"Knowing Danzo he's probably already gotten the damned cure. Even I don't yet" Sakura seethed.

"Or they're trying to confuse us. Make us think they're all dead. When in reality they're planing an attack." Sasuke though out loud.

Everyone went silent.

"How long has it been since they stopped fighting?" Sakura asked in almost a whisper.

"A week." Shizune answered

Just then the siren went off to alert everyone that someone breached the barrier.

"We're under attack!" Yelled someone from outside their tent.

"Shit."

"Everyone into formation 4, code black. Lets get moving" Sakura ordered.

After a quick salute they headed outside to find chaos had already begun. The enemies where launching fire arrows toward their base. Many things where set ablaze, their supply tent was just a pile of ash and people were running around in a panic.

Sakura gave her team a quick nod. They headed off to their proper stations for battle just as Sakura brought down a chakra enhanced fist to the ground. The rumbling that it caused made everyone stop. 

"Shinobi! Work together! Formation 4 is now in motion! To your posts at once!" Sakura declared. 

Everyone understood quickly and scattered to the tree line and several tents with escape routs such as her medical tent. You could easily tell who was the enemy by their confused looks and slightly panicked movements.

Sakura blended her chakra and hid in the midst of tents but not before sending a spike of green chakra into the ground immobilizing all enemy shinobi. Soon enough Sakura's mind picked up Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru's signal that they where ready. Immediately she activated the green barrier jutsu. All four posts (Sasuke, Naruto Shikamaru and herself) set in motion. 

She then did hand signs so fast not even the sharingan could follow and bolted all enemies with a strange type of reddish lightning causing their nerves to evaporate and Bones to shatter. Ultimately killing them. 

"They're bad people" she repeated.

Sakura didn't like killing people, but it had to be done.

She soon signalled for everyone to come back and had some water jutsu specialist put out the fires and scavenge for what was left. 

"Good job everyone." Naruto called out to the sullen ninja who sat around a small fire.

Once everything was done and over with Sakura called a meeting with all shinobi around one of their greater bond-fires.

"As Naruto said before, I wanted to tell you all that you did a great job. Don't worry about the supplies or the tents, Konoha was just about to supply some more anyway. We can't let this happen again, so I'm setting more guards near our barrier edge. As well as setting a stronger sound, sight and defence barrier. We should be safe." 

Most sighed out in relief, but some looked up unsure. No one could really relax like before knowing that there where still enemies able to break in. 

Sakura sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. She walked back to the medical tent, which was basically her second home considering she spent almost all her time in there. Yashi met her in the tent (Iyashi-kei) immediately bombarding her with questions.

"I'm fine Yashi." She informed him tiredly.

"But Sensei-"

"No buts, I'm tired. Dead tired. But I have a feeling this is all going to be over soon."

"Sensei, you don't mean..."

Sakura smiled weakly at him.

"Yes Yashi, the war."

"How can you be so sure-"

Yashi was abruptly cut off by a squeaky feminine voice.

"Ya-ya, shut up and let her sleep for god sakes can't you see she's about to drop from exhaustion?" Sakura's student Hanasu, thankfully, butt in.

"Don't call me Ya-ya dammit!" 

"Whatever, Ya-ya"

Sakura groaned as she rubbed her temples.

"I'll make you both sleep OUTSIDE the tent if you keep bickering." Sakura threatened non-to lightly.

"What did you two do now." Chitekina Sakura's second student suddenly came in from outside holding several cleaned scalpels.

Sakura gestured to the two bickering and then to herself and thankfully Kina (blessed wonderful child from above who shows up out of nowhere with coffee) understood.

A sly smirk came to Kina's face as she lifted a scalpel from the green cloth they lay in. Sakura could tell from the faint glow of green illuminating the scalpel that Kina had infused her chakra into it. Sakura made the wise choice to kick herself a good distance away from the bickering two in her rolling chair (Something the shinobi got her after helping immensely in the beginning). Kina's scalpel tore through the air planting itself with a good think into Sakura's wooden desk, (That was a nice desk dammit) right in between both her student and apprentices hands.

"If you two don't SHUT UP I will personally throw you both into the fire outside." Kina being the strongest of the three with her chakra enhanced fists, much like Sakura did not have much tolerance, all though she was calm, her threats where not something to joke about.

Yashi and Hana both smiled meekly at their scary teammate before reciting their usual: "Yes Kina" 

Sakura smiled, yes the war would soon be over.  
To be continued.....


	2. Itachi Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura assembles a small team and heads out into enemy territory, but what she finds isn't exactly what she'd expected.

Sakura and her team composed of three lower ranked ANBU headed towards enemy grounds. Sneaking in through the shadows with the gracefulness only ninja had, they made it in soundlessly. Sakura forced herself to look forward and not go back, she always felt anxious when leaving her base. As if it were going to blow up while she was gone. Everyone told her she worried to much, but you could never worry to much in her opinion.

Her boys gave her a quick nod before she breathed the word "scatter". They obeyed wordlessly and scattered around the enemy base to look for any signs of human life. Sakura didn't hesitate to follow through with her plan and walked right out into the open as 'bait'. Not masking her chakra nor where any of her weapons showing, she seemed completely vulnerable. 

The pinkette waited patiently for any attackers, feeling for any possible enemy chakras. Finally she felt one of her team members chakra spike. Hurriedly she shun-shined to the ANBU. There she kneeled on the ground her eyes moving fast, taking in her surroundings, she couldn't feel the enemy's chakra nor her team members. Scanning the chakras near her she felt each one of her respective ANBU suddenly spike into nothingness, as if their chakra was completely stopped, or they had been annihilated. She sincerely hoped it wasn't the second one.

One of her ANBU lay on the ground, no puncture mark was found on his body. Sakura put one hand on the man she didn't even know the name of, sending a small spike of medical chakra into him. She was suddenly blasted back by an unseen force, the pinkette landed gracefully behind her previous spot with a flip. There was a strong block on her teammate as well as a gen-jutsu placed on him twice as strong, something she'd only seen done by an Uchiha.

Quickly, Sakura masked her chakra a kunai dipped in poison already in hand. She took in the only information she had on her attacker and tried making quick use of it. Wary of her surroundings, knowing that it obviously wasn't the enemy she'd been looking for nor was it Sasuke. 

She confidently went forward, promising herself she'd come back for her teammates once she was done with her yet to be seen foe.

Of coarse Sakura was slightly scared, knowing that the only other people with the sharingan where Danzo, the man who raged war on Konoha itself, and Itachi Uchiha. Both being formidable enemies, she was ready to take them on anyways. She was trained for this, she was ready for this. She hated Danzo more than anyone fighting this war and he probably knew it. Of coarse she didn't really see the older Uchiha brother as an option seeing as Danzo was the more likely one to be there.

Oh was she wrong.

Stepping out of the shadows, sharingan ablaze, his undeniable cloak that people associated with the world renowned criminal organization called the Akatsuki, flapping in the wind. At that moment she new only one thing.

Fear.

Fear spiked through her entire being, and for some reason foreign to her, she felt compelled to stare at his face, directly in the eyes. Of coarse she wasn't so stupid to so. She kept her eyes glued to his chest, scrutinizing that stupid red cloud on his cloak. 

His chest rumbled ever so slightly an obvious sign of silent laughter. Suddenly she felt the chakra concentrated in his eyes lower considerably. 

"You don't have to fear me." He spoke, his tone light and amused, not condescending which really wasn't what she expected. His face was stoic but she could tell his eyes where dancing with subtle amusement.

Every inch of her entire being was screaming at her to run, but she couldn't move. This was a new feeling to her, not being able to react right away, as if her quick reflexes and well, her sanity had left her. His charcoal eyes, no long the dangerous red they where before, softened at her stricken form. It had seemed that even in times of war he was still a terrifying figure, no matter what side he stood on. Which at the moment was actually Konoha, not that he made his decision known.

Sakura fought to come out of her terrified state, the kunoichi hadn't expected herself to freeze up so easily just at the sight of the man. It scared her to know that certain people had so much control over her. No longer in a daze, Sakura readied herself for the first strike, but the Uchiha didn't show any sign of impending movement.

The elder Uchiha watched as his brothers teammate took on a fighting stance. Her eyes shone with determination and even without sharingan he swore he could see a fire burning in her eyes, an emerald green fire. Itachi inwardly shook his head, of coarse all ninja think that everything will be resolved with a fight to the death. A picture of his younger, revenge stricken, brother flashed before his eyes. He'd very much like to end that.

"I don't wish to harm you kunoichi." He explained slowly, picking his words carefully. This girl-kunoichi-woman whatever she was, had considerable amounts of chakra, and was widely known for her chakra enhanced fists, much like her mentor. Her temper was not something to be tampered with and he sure as hell didn't want to fight, surely this girl could do quiet some damage.

Nothing fatal of coarse, but it would still be quiet a fight. Furrowing his eyebrows, he tried to think of a good approach towards the kunoichi.

Deciding to be blunt he came right out with his announcement.

"I have switched to your side of the war for some time now, and would like to offer help."

She laughed bitterly.

"Oh that's rich, why don't you tell Sasuke that, I'm sure he'd be overjoyed." She spat sarcastically.

"Haruno-san, I'm completely seriouse, I know that it would take time for others to gain my trust-"

"Wait. You're actually trying into convince me? How do you know my name? Why am I even talking to you, I could be put behind bars just for speaking with her for this long without a fight."

Of coarse that was a lie. She was loved all across the fire country, it'd take a lot more than just speaking to a criminal for so long to have her thrown behind bars. Although the same couldn't be said for others...

"I'm not what I'm set up to be." He spoke softly. The simple sentence confused her, but being the intelligent kunoichi she was, the pinkette picked up quickly.

The statement left her in shock. The emotions displayed across her face in the following order; Shock, confusion, disbelief, then anger. 

"And why should I choose to believe you?"

He opened his mouth to answer, when he snap it shut abruptly. In reality he had no words of persuasion. She had a pretty good point, simple as it was, Itachi didn't know how to prove it without telling her about the Uchiha massacre. About Danzo. 

"Because I can prove myself." He answered cryptically.

"Yeah, and Naruto will stop wanting to be Hokage." She replied sarcastically.

He was an Uchiha, he held himself well. He did not show emotion. This girl was very frustrating though. His emotionless facade wasn't going to last much longer if this kept up- wait.. Could that be it? Could showing emotion possibly persuade her? From what he's heard from Hidan (a very unreliable source, if I may add) "women are fucking suckers for men who show a lot of emotion, you know, crying and shit." 

He let his stoic mask fall. The results weren't as he thought they'd be.

Sakura's eyes narrowed to angry slits.

"Your eyes may know pain and anguish and sadness, but so do mine. I've lost friends, family and sensei's in this war. People dear to me. Your own loved ones deaths, where caused by non either than you, you have no right what so ever to allow yourself to feel!" 

She took one frightening step forward.

"I don't mean to quote Pain or anything but; You will know pain." 

Itachi's eyes widened only in the slightest surprise, but Sakura caught on.

"So don't go telling me-" The pinkettes hands started to warm with chakra. "that you've suddenly switched sides."


End file.
